Never Ending Story
by LaSherricka
Summary: Mac and Stella get finally come together but a new csi comes along with a frightning secret past.Who will survive.I suck at summeries but the story is okay.M/S D/l Flack Hawkes and Sid
1. Chapter 1

Summery:My first fanfiction on this sight and it has me in it as Deatective Carnesha. Epilogue with my twist and later in the story your gonna get some shocking demons my character has locked bits of D/l ,Flack/oc,Adam,Sid,and Hawkes.

* * *

I stood outside of the New York Crime Lab taking in the sight before me even just for a few seconds.I walked into the building to the receptionist desk and asked where can I find Detective Mac Taylor and the blond woman rolled her eyes and flashed me a smile I can tell that was fake.

"Can you show me some ID of some kind"she said and I slammed my badge on the desk in front of her making her jump" thirty second floor"she said pointing towards the elevator and I walked away.I looked at the little space and I sighed. Little spaces and I didn't mix a good cocktail.I walked around searching for anything except the small space of that box. None and Emergeny exit was locked for now so I walked back to the elevator and got in. The doors closed i'm sure my face lost it's nature glow and my breathing picked up.I was thankful I was alone because somone have thought I was hypervinalating."Ding" never thought I would be glad to hear that sound.I almost ran out of the elevator into a I got my breathing under control I looked at the view before my eyes and raised my eyebrow.

"Glass"I laughed to myself"Not good for someone like me unless they like it broken."

I walked until something caught my eye, an office,a messy one at that.I wasn't Ocd or anything but my messes were no match to this one.I looked in and didn't find anyone so I walked in and notice suspects pictures and files on the bar shooting I read about in the newspaper from last month.I was so busy studying the evidence in front of me I didn't see the man in question walked through the door.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing"Mac asked and I turned my head in different directions to see who he was talking to and I realized it was me.

"If that's how everyone here greets people with messed up attitudes then we're gonna have a_ big _problem" I emphasized the word and his jaw twitched.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in my office disrespecting me"

"Carnesha White new csi here to meet my boss but obviously is being an ass" I yelled and his face softend and he sighed.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that"he said and I nooded.

"You're right bout one thing"I laughed and he smirked.I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you"

"I wouldn't say it was nice kind of pissy yes and not much pleasure out of that" and he laughed.I handed him my file and he started to look over it nodding his head meaning he was impressed.

"You have quite the scores" he said and I smiled."You have one the highest scores to become one of the best agents in the united states .Why would you want to be a csi." He asked looking me in the eye.

"Dead bodies talk believe it or have a story to tell and i'm gonna make sure it they get heard." I said and he nodded.

"You already have the job and I hope you find this place like home as I do"he said and I nodded before leaving.'

I walked down the hall and saw my new was mine alone and that I was happy about.I sat in the chair behind my desk and turned it to the wall closing my eyes taking all of it in.I heard someone walk in but I kept my eyes closed and stayed in my position not turning to see who it was.

"Mac said it was a new bad ass cop so who do I owe the honor" she said I chuckled.

"No one actually just do what I do best" I replied turning in my swivel chair to face her.

"Stella" she said holding her hand out and I shook it.

"Carnesha" I said smiling then Mac entenred my office.

"Okay we have a 419 at 372 pineoaks Flack is already there"Mac said and Stella and I grabbed our kits and took our leave.

"I knew today was going to be exciting"I said sarcatically and Stella laughed.

* * *

After moving every so slowly in traffic we finnaly got to the crime scene.I grabbed my my kit out of the back seat adjusting my red leather ducked under the yellow tape flashing our badges to some cops and went inside the house.I looked to my left seeing a little girl about three years old naked with her throat slashed.

"These are the Caringtons. Whole family slaughtered and mom's in the kitchen,dad's upstairs with another woman in the bed on top of him and son dead on the floor beside the bed."Flack stated and I kneeled down to the little girl.

"Cod of everyone in the house is that the just bleed to death and tod is 3 hours ago"Sheldon said taking off the bloody gloves.

"Maybe previous owner did this" Stella wondered and I shook my head and everyone turned my way.

"Know something we dont uh"Flack questioned.

"Carnesha and yes I owner was Jefforey Stains he died in this house so he wasn't the one who did this"

"How do you know that" Sheldon asked and I smirked.

"I know a lot of things you don't but I practically live down the street or used to" I stated walking up the stairs to the main bed room.I opened the door to the large room and saw the little boy on the floor throat slashed like his sister.I looked closer and saw a brown hair.I slipped on the rubber gloves and picked it up from his finger.

"Alright baby boy what else ya' got for me" picking up many blue fibers on the body and bagging them.

"I hope you had better luck than I had because I got nothing" Stella sighed and and I laughed.

"What's so funny"

"Well Stella I must have better luck than you because I found quite a few things.A strand of hair,blue fibers, and honey." I said and her eyebrow rose.

"Honey? That's strange because I don't see any on the two on the bed"

"Because it was droplets on the floor and you know what that means"

"The killer left it"she answered nodding her head.

* * *

"Hey Sid"Stella said to the middle age man who turned and smiled at us.

"Hey Stella and who might they beautiful lady be"He asked looking at me.

"I'm Carnesha White the new csi"I said and he kissed my hand and flashed me a smile.

"Ohh what a gentleman"

"Oh please he does that to everyone"Stella said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Okay now that you ruined that lets get back to the dead bodies"Sid said rolling the blue sheet back and the figure rose in front of me.I stood there looking theman who was obviously not one of our vics in the eye.

"You know that really sucks you charm me then try to give me a heart attack"I said to Sid who started to blush.

"What are you talking about you didn't even blink"Sid said handing the lab tech twenty bucks and thanking him.

"Okay Sid now our _real _db's please"Stella asked.

"Well you already knew the died from the lost amount of blood"and we nodded"well your killer most likely used a knife used to carve deers"

"So whoever did this is most likely a hunter" Stella said and he nodded.

"And that's not all the little girl has been being sexually abused"

"Collected a rape kit" I asked and he gave me the bags.

"Yeah and she was abused 3 times a day to say from the vaginal tearing"He said and Stella and I went back to the lab.

Later that evening I was in my office going over the case with Stella while we waited on the results.I was wondering if the parents knew their daughter was getting raped.I was so stuck in my thoughts I didn't notice Stella trying to get my attention.

"Whoho"I heard and snapped back into reality.

"My bad Stella continue"

"What were you thinking"she asked crossing her legs.

"If the parents knew about the abuse."I answered truthfully and her phone ringed.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer" she said answering her phone.

"Bonasera....okay.....what about the hair.......okay..........thanks linds" and she hung up and started to dial another number.

"Don we need you to pick up a Robert Casey and an Vincent Robbs......okay meet ya' there" she said and she turned to me.

"Let's go to interrogation"

"You lead the way Miss B" I said and we both laughed.

* * *

_Interrogation_

" You know this girl" I asked putting the picture in front of him.

"Yeah I know her"

"Okay i'm go get straight to the point. You rape her?" I asked and he laughed.

"Lady whether I did it or not you have no proof."

"You don't know that"

"I don't want to talk to you I want to talk to that one outside."He said then I unzipped my jackect showing off some new skin and his eyes flew to my breast. Flack knew what I was doing and smirked at Casey who damned near was drooling.

"I like them thick and juicy"he said licking his lips and I walked to him my face inches from his.

"Oh yeah"I said winking at him and he nodded.

"How much do you weigh" he asked me.

"185"

"You know i'm not into big women but you don't look that heavy so I might make an exception."

"Thanks they go to my hips,thighs,and ass"I said flatly.

"My type of woman"he said moving his face closer to mine.I got up and climbed on the table sitting in front of him with my legs on each side surprising everyone in the room even Mac and Stella behind the glass.I motioned for him to get closer and put my lips close to his ear.

"But not my type of man."I whispered and his ear and he frowned."You're not a man when you rape a little girl three times a day you're a rapist and a coward so what do you mean_ my type of woman_." I finished and he had his fist clentched tightly.

"Your'e a bitter,feisty,sassy,and big as hell"he said with a smug look on his face.

"Your a loser,not balls enough to get a real women"

"You think you can handle these balls sweetheart" he said and Flack moved closer but I put my hand up to stop him.

"You know we got evidence you did it just want to know why"I said and his jaw tighten."Was it control that you wanted her being helpless to you."

"Someone get this fat bitch away from me" he yelled but I continued.

"You like hearing her desperate screams and pleading for you to stop" my face getting closer to his.

"Back up bitch and I ain't saying it again"he warned but I ignored it pushing his last button.

"Want to do that to me? Oh that's right you can't because i'm not helpless and thats the difference between me and a little girl"I finished and he punched me in the came forward and once again I stopped him.I did something that made everyone look in confusion even Mac and Stella outside, I started to laugh and hard.

"You know"I said turning to face him swallowing the bitter blood in my mouth."you hit like a bitch and you know another thing"

"What you thinking about going on Jenny Craig soon"he said and I laughed even more.

"I usaully would have went for this"I said patting the 9 millliter on my hip."but I won't this time." I took the gun out of my holester and Flack came in front of me.

"Don't think about it White"he said.

"I'm past thinking"I said throwing the gun in a corner and pushing him to the side.I got off the table and I punched Casey in the face which he returned to my stomach.

"Come on bitch "he said wiping the blood from his nose that was all bloody.I gave him two punches in the stomach and to finish it off I kneed him in the balls and he fell to the floor holding his family jewels and I came over him kneeling beside him.

"Tip to help ya' out don't drop the soap"I said and picked up my gun and left slamming the door behind me. I looked and Mac hd a deep frown on his face and Stella was filled with concerned.

* * *

What doyou think is gonna happen in the next chapter?

What do you think?Leave reviews.


	2. In my mind

"What do you mean by what. Don't you know what could have because of your actions"Mac said and I tilted my head back to stop the nausea.I could fell their eyes lookingat me with concern but I ignored it.I put my head on the glass starting to fight the dizziness that was taking over me and leaned against the wall trying to keep my balance.

"Are you okay"Stella asked handing me some tissue.I turned my head and saw Flack bring Casey out who gave me a dirty smirked at Stella and licked his lips making kissy sounds.I saw out of the corner of my eye how both of Mac's hands balled into fists knuckles white.

"Hey there you're a pretty one ain't ya better looking than ya' friend here."He nodded his head my way and continued to talk"Maybe you can give me a conjucal visit in the slammer I would like some of that ass you got".Stella stood there in front of Mac who looked like he was ready to kill this scum turned to me spitting by my shoe watching me and then he smirked again.

"What's wrong didn't have enough to eat"he smiled and I almost lunged at him but Mac and Stella held me back or at least tried to.I jumped almost throwing a punch in his face but Mac caught me in time.

"Get him outta here Don"Mac yelled still holding my pushed Casey out the door to and put him in lockup and I pushed Mac and Stella off of me.I stormed out of interrogation to my office glaring at every lab tech who gave looked at me and started to whisper.I cut off the lights and shut the blinds shutting me out from everyone and anything.I put my head on my desk because of the nausea and dizziness coming back and closed my eyes.

Stella's Pov

Casey was really pissing me off but he really got under Carnesha's skin.I turned to Mac who had a frown on his handsome usually calm face.I only seen Mac this angry when I lied to him about the Diakos case.I put my hand on his cheek and his hand rested on top of mine suprising me at rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and I sighed he really did have an effect on me.I felt like I had a chance better than when he was with Peyton to express my feelings.

"Mac calm down okay"I whispered putting one of my hands on his shoulder and he relaxed a strong tensed muscles under my hand were driving me crazy filling my head of the images of him lifting me up kissing me with all his might.I looked in his now calm blue eyes I loved and smiled things have changed after the Greece trip, and I could feel it deep down in my soul.I knew I wasn't going to come out and say it aloud, but I don't think anyone would just confront their best friend for over a decade and say,_ I want to be more than friends._I took a chance and let my hand fall touching a part of his chest that was rock hard just like I imagined felt like forever staring into his eyes it was like I was this paperclip and he was the magnet,I was helpless against him.I don't know what change but I saw emotions swirling around in his eyes hope,desire,passion,and I couldn't read the next one because he phone ringed snapping us out of our trance._Dammit_ I cursed in my head but I knew work was gonna knock on our door sometime.

"Taylor"he answered immediatley going back into boss mode."Okay I'll will inform her" he finished and I looked in his eyes

"What do we have"I asked thinking we had another didn't answer my question until we got outside of Carnesha's office.

Mac's Pov

I knew something changed between Stella and I after Greece.I wanted to rip Casey's face off for what he said not only to Stella but to Carnesha too.I was glad when my phone ranged to save me from making a fool out of myself.I know Stella is wondering why I haven't answered her question truth is I needed to grab Carnesha first.

Original Pov

I could hear Mac and Stella outside of my office.I got up and walked to the door and before he could knock I lifted the blinds making them jump.I looked at my bosses and smiled they looked cute together no doubt about that.I needed to get them were they could unwind with each other.

"Come in"I said sitting back in my and Stella both walked into my office the only light coming in from the work stations across the hall.I propped my head up by elbow looking at my bosses.

"What's up because I know you came here for a reason."I flicked on the lights and I blinked a few times adjusting to the stared at me and I looked down to see my nose bleeding again.

"Dammit"I cursed wiping the blood from my nose and throwing the tissue away.

"Are you sure"Stella started but I stopped her.

"I'm possitive now you can tell what do I owe to your presence"I said and Mac nodded.

"Sinclair got a call from the Fbi saying they want you to work with them as an agent"Mac said sadly as he explain everything to me.I smiled and I looked up to the sad expressions of Mac and Stella.

"This is amazingly great"I said and Mac held out his hand to me and I shook it.

"It was a pleasure working with you if just for a day"Mac said and I smiled after shaking his hand and then Stella's.

"Thank you but i'm not leaving"I said and the both loked at me in confusion.

"But you said it was great"Mac said.

"Yeah I know what the hell I said but I love the job I have and the people I work with if only for one day"I smiled and Stella hugged me and I hugged Mac as well.

"How about we go celebrate on how I turned down the feds my treat"I said and they both all grabbed our things and headed for the little soul food place in the lower parts of plan working in motion but I might need a few helping hands so I called the Messer's then Flack.

"Messer"Danny answered.

"Wheels, I need your help on something"I said and he graoned.

"Don't call me that sista soldier"

"What ever but I need all of the teams help on getting the bosses to get busy so I need you to call Hawkes,Adam,and Sid for me and break it down for me.

"We tried that for years and they are gonna " Danny said then Lindsay took the phone"We would love to help those two realize they should have years ago"

"Thanks Mommy moo cow"I said.

"Do you have a nickname for everybody" she asked

"Maybe"I said and hung up and dialed Flack's number.

"Flack"

"Twinkle toes what's up I need your help with"I started but was interupted.

"Yeah yeah I know Danny already told me and the answer is yes"he huff and I heard a woman's in the told me about officer that was called Jess said her and her and Flack were serious.I felt for him but this self destructive thing was going too was goinghave to talk to him and I knew the right person.

"Yeah and i'll talk to you later"I sighed and parked the car next to Mac's.

We walked in and Stella saw the dance floor.

"Wow"she said looking around to the cozy light and a stage with a drapes and pictures on the wall.I looked at the pictures some with me in them and my friends back in the day.

I walked them to a near by booth that was in a corner with a clear veiw of the made small conversation mostly about work until I was greeted by my friend and owner of the restraunt was one of my friends I grew up with she was asain with brown and black was in some way's like me and one of mybest friends.

"Pepper where have you been"she asked hugging me"I haven't seen you in days and who are your friends?"

"These are my bosses Mac and Stella"I winked and she smiled shaking their took the pencil from behind her ear and looked at me.

"Whatcha ordering"she asked.

"Well surprise my two new buddies and give me fried chicken with the other works I get"I said and she nodded.

"Oh and pepper Bobbie wants you to come see her. We all do "she smiled and I nodded.

"How did you get your nickname"Mac asked and I chuckled.

"Orphanage, I was so bad and spicy and I cooked so much they called me all types of spices but Michelle calls me pepper and other names"I smiled at the good memories back in the orphanage.

"I didn't know you were an orphan"Stella asked sadly.

"Yeah it took some time and some scars come with it but I got through it"I said and our food arrived.

"Enjoy and pepper are you going on tonight"Michelle asked and I shook my head.

"Come on everyone wants you too plus Ken is here"she said and I almost choked on my food the mention of his name making me sick.I looked in the corner to see the beautiful hunk of man waking at me and I rolled my eyes turning back to Michelle.

"Soy sauce get rid of him"I hissed glaring at her.

"Alright but you have to go on tonight"

" shoo fly"I said and she sitting in a comfortable silence listening to music I was interupted by an anoucement.

"This is for New Yorks Finest in the house."Michelle said"Keeping our asses out of the ground and a special thanks to my sister pepper for turning down the bay-bay and I love you"she finished blowing me a kiss and the club cheered.I looked back at Mac and Stella who looked very much relaxed smiling while listening to the music.

"Come on you two hit the dance floor and you betta' while i'm up there"I said heading backstage to change.

Mac's Pov

The club was great music,food,and not to mention cozy.I looked at Stella and grinned, captivated by the scene before eyes closed,curls dancing in the light,and thinpink lips curling into a smile.I continued to feast my eyes on the grecian goddess before me. She opened her eyes and turned to me with a grin and I blushED like a little school boy caught by his teacher and I imagined Stella in a naughty teacher costume instanly shaking the images from my head.

"Wanna dance"I gulped hitting myself for being so nervous and she nodded taking my hand guiding me to the dance floor close to the stage.I put my hands on her waist and hers were around my neck holding me close as Carnesha came on stage with pink jeans,zebra stripped shirt,red jacket,and a pointed at me and Stella and grinned winking at stopped and cheered as she came on stage.

"Okay it took a little threat but i'm back on stage but it seems all worth it"Carnesha said sitting on a stoole and whispering to the band.I looked back at the woman in my arms and started to move to the rhythm of the music.

(hmmmmmmmm...)  
Imagine seeing him on the town holding another hand.  
She's staring me down so I figure that he told her who I am  
But it don't matter either way  
what they do or say  
'cause ain't nothin' changed  
he's standin with her  
but his soul is callin' out my name

Stella's Pov

I heard the her sing the first part and I smirked that's how I felt when Mac was with Peyton.I took a chance and came closer to him grinding pelvis to pelvis putting my head onhis shoulder breathing in his scent.

In my mind, I'll always be his lady.  
In my mind, I'll always be his girl.

I thought about that and maybe I could change that right now at this moment admitting my feelings to him right here at this beautiful moment.I felt him pull me closer and I gasped but I relaxed and put my head in the crook his neck.

Saw his momma just the other day  
said he'd been through a spell (well, well)  
had a bad breakup  
thinks he's on his way up  
it's hard to tell

She said i think it'd do some good  
if you call him every now and then  
you see he's been through some things and  
I'm thinking he could really use a friend

This song was perfect for us it's like explaining how I felt and I was thinking about maybe I should cross the no mand's land with has been in my heart and life for like forever and I hope he feels the same.

Chorus:  
In my mind I'll always be his lady. (I'll always be)  
In my mind I'll always be his girl.  
Only time will tell if I'm his lady ( Only time )  
But in my mind I'll always be his girl.

I lifted my head of his shoulder and blue met green.I looked in his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mac I feel things have changed between us."I stared"I want to know if i'm the only one feeling these feelings."I finished and he didn't say anything just looking in my eyes.

They say if you love something  
you've got to let it go (Oh----)  
and if it comes back  
then it means so much more.  
but if it never does  
at least you will know (Oh--)  
that it was something you had to go through to grow

He continued to say nothing and I was starting to think the worst but he leaned in and place a soft kiss on my lips explaining everything to eyes started to water and he kissed me again more passionately,our tongues softly searching tasting until the need for air was too strong.I pulled him closer and continued to sway to the music.

In my mind (in my mind) I'll always be his lady.  
In my mind I'll always be his girl.  
(I don't care what nobody else says)  
Only time will tell if I'm his lady.  
(ohh yes it will yes it will)  
But in my mind i'll always be his girl.  
I'll always feel this way about you.  
I'll always be your lady!  
In my heart(in my mind)  
In my heart(in my mind)  
In my soul (in my mind)  
baby you should know  
you're in my thoughts (in my mind)  
you're in my prayers (in my mind)  
I'll always (in my mind) keep you there.

Yeah, yeah, yeah -----  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah----, yeah, yeah -----

Oringinal Pov

I finished out the song smiling at the scene before me listening to the applause and bowing.I walked over to the bar and grabbed my drink that was waiting in Michelle's hand.I sipped the drink still watching my two bosses feeling a little jeaslous then quickly stopping elbowed me and gave me the look knowing what I was feeling.

"They look cute together"she said and I agreed knowing where this conversation was heading.

"When are you gonna start back dating"she asked and I shook my head.

"Don't go there but let's make a toast to my single lonlely ass and of course my new batteries I plan on getting"we laughed and tapped our glasses together watching Mac and Stella lean in for another kiss.


End file.
